Women's Wrestling Wiki
*~!Welcome to the Women's Wrestling Wiki!~* The Women's Wrestling Wiki (WWW) is a new encyclopedia related to women's professional wrestling around the world for another attempt at promoting the various women of wrestling across the world. Everything from mainstream divisions from the WWE and TNA to notable independent promotions such as SHIMMER Women Athletes and Women Superstars Uncensored. Even international companies from Japan, Mexico, the UK, and elsewhere. Anyone is allowed to create and edit articles for the sake of a collective library for both long-time and rising fans of women's pro-wrestling. Kudo Drivers anyone? "The Game Plan" (Even though there's no one here yet lol) As said above, the mission satement of WWW is to collect together the various data of the multiple eras, promotions, and women of wrestling all over the Internet and focus it here to make it easier for new fans of women's wrestling to be able to learn without being overwhelmed. Obviously, this will take some time to accomplish this task and therefore, I (Jinsanity, the founder) will be taking this project systematically to try to make this project become more stable than the past attempts. Phase A - Copy from "The Big Wiki" The first step is simply to copy and paste from wikipedia and make small tweaks to the pages for the moment. Obviously making a brand new page for every promotion, wrestler, title, or era would easily take more time (causing the past mistakes of causing everyone to leave before it ever starts). Once the main areas of wrestling are covered (namely head promotions and headlining wrestlers from the US for the time being), we can start putting together pages one sector at a time. Phase B - Recruit Obviously, I will not be doing this on my own. That was the main flaw of many attempts at similar sites. They were headed by a only few people and logically they became disinterested at gathering all of this information by themselves. The other flaw was that people that were willing to put together the data were not able ''to do so. So I've already decided to make this a group effort by already planning to spread the news of this site by advertising on my channel on YouTube (www.youtube.com/user/JoshInsanity) and then encouraging others to do the same. Also I will definitely need wiki'ers specialized in media editing as a logo for this wikia as well as photographs of the women and organizations will be very much appreciated (especially considering the laws that wiki's like to impose) '''Phase C '- Information Sectors In conjunction with Phase B, I also came up with the idea that another reason that other sites were having difficulty was that they may not have had an organized method of adding on one section and then skipping to a completely different area (eg Adding together data related to wrestling in Japan in the 1980's and then creating pages related to individual wrestlers in addition to not completing either of them) I would prefer that the WWW gets data added in an orderly way in the beginning until it's at a stable enough point where any additional info is able to be easily added to related groups. Editing Objectives of Phase C Step A - Prominent North American female wrestling organizations Only create pages related to the following promotions: The WWE Divas, the TNA Knockouts, and SHIMMER Women Athletes This is NOT including wrestlers. Information includes the history of the promotion/division, related titles, and so forth. The WWW merely needs information from Wikipedia to provide a fondation for which it will be edited later. I will be doing this phase myself so we can move on to Step B asap. Step B - Prominent North American female wrestlers (that is, those that regularly wrestles in said organizations) Only create pages for the women who regularly wrestle only in those three organizations. Again, the WWW just needs primary information from wikipedia at the moment before we can continue to edit in further detail. I think a safe stopping point would be 30-45 complete pages between the three categories (10-15 active wrestlers for each promotion) before moving on to the third. These pages SHOULD NOT include valets or women in FCW developmental for the time being. These are the first two steps I'd like to accomplish within the upcoming months. Latest activity Category:Browse